Us
by detective-smartypants
Summary: Stef thinks about how much Lena means to her. Just a little fluffy Stef/Lena one-shot.


**_A/N: I dunno, I was listening to this song and I realised that i've never written anything purely based on stef/lena and this sort of just happened. Can't beat some mama lovin'. _**

**_I don't own the fosters *sobs* _**

* * *

_They made a statue of us_

_And put it on a mountain top _

_Now tourists come and stare at us _

_Blow bubbles with their gum _

_Take photographs have fun, have fun _

Before her, mornings were lukewarm coffee and disheartened mumbles across a table of the days newspapers and stale croissants.

You used to call him comfortable and steady, and he used to call you beautiful and wife.

And it was good. Or, maybe, _okay_. It was safe, calm, average. Just _simple. _

You never thought anything terrible of it, though, because you'd always assumed that it happened to everyone, that they get married and have kids and the spark dies away along with time. But you never really had a spark to begin with, and a small part of you kind of understood why that was.

The thing is, you never knew you were waiting for anything else until that _something _became everything you'd spent your life waiting for.

She came in the form of a polite hello, and her hair was long and curly, her smile was graceful and pretty, her eyes were emotional and full of a million different stories that, suddenly, you wanted to hear.

You wanted to talk to her every day, see her face and hear her laugh. You spent your nights thinking about her, about how her face would light up like the sun when you dropped Brandon off at school and how she'd rush over and ask you how your day was going, and then she'd tap your shoulder and you'd feel a shiver climb up your spine.

Soon enough she was _all _that you thought about. You'd go to the school early to pick Brandon up and she'd meet you at the gate and you'd talk about Brandon and work and the weather.

She was like cherry drops and daisies in the spring and the seaside; she was like waves that disintegrate rocks, like explosions that disintegrate metal.

As your marriage fell apart, your relationship – or, friendship, as you called it at the time – grew rapid and quicker than you could manage. You'd meet up for coffee, talk about your favourite books and food and music.

She's your polar opposite. She'd tell you how much she liked _Pride & Prejudice _and you would talk about how much you loved crime novels. While she spent her time listening to The Beatles, you spent your time listening to ACDC. She liked salad, you liked cheeseburgers.

She wants 4 kids, and you'd never really thought about having more than one.

You never thought about what was happening between you until the night that you kissed. You'd planned on going to a movie with her, she thought it might cheer you up because she'd seemed to have assumed that the impending divorce with Mike was something to cry over, but then you'd ended up missing it because you spent over three hours talking over steak and chocolate pudding in a restaurant.

At the end of the night, she'd walked you to your car and you found that you weren't quite ready to leave yet. You had just stood there, staring at each other, smiling at each other, and then she leaned over and kissed you.

And everything, from that very moment, changed.

Because you didn't want to be _comfortable _anymore. You didn't want _average _or _okay. _You wanted passion, you wanted butterflies and thunderstorms.

You wanted _her. _

It took a long time to come to terms with it, you knew that your father never did approve of your teen crushes on girls. But you knew that, if you didn't admit it, you'd never be able to experience all of the feelings you'd been depriving yourself of up until then.

And so you told them all you loved a woman, you told mike, too. You explained it to Brandon.

And then you got her.

And you and her became _us_.

You'll always think that you have the kind of relationship people envy. You fight, sure, but that's better than feeling _nothing. _

You take all of the pain and all of the anger that comes with the middle of the fights and you think that you'd be happy to feel that every day if it means you get to experience everything else, all of the good and easy and _wonderful_.

She comes to you in the form of a warm smile, a kind hello.

And she stays through the tears, she holds you during the sadness, she loves you during everything.

She's the reason you have 5 children, 5 amazing children that you love _so _much.

She's the reason that, still, ten years down the line, you wake up with a smile on your face and you go to bed with a smile on your face.

She's _everything. _

You've never been so happy to be part of an _us. _

_They made a statue of us _

_The tourists come and stare at us _

_The scultor's marble sends regards _

_They made a statue of us _

_Our noses have begun to rust _

_We're living in a den of thieves _

_Rummaging for answers in the pages _

_And it's contagious _

_It's contagious. _


End file.
